Aide moi Protège moi alors Aime moi
by Pauline C-n Malefoy
Summary: Hermione est au plus mal , Heureusement Drago Malefoy est là ... COmment va t'il la sauvée, va t'il y arriver ?


**Bonjour , bonjour ! Je suis desoler pour ma premier fanfiction ! J'ai voulu en écrire une autre , qui j'éspere , vous satisferez !**

**bisous : **

**Hermione-love-granger-Malfoy**

* * *

_**Chapitre 1: Aide moi**_

Hermione Granger était une élève brillante à Poudlard, elle avait déjà tout tracé son avenir de l'après-guerre. Elle retournerait à Poudlard serait préfet en chef et aura toujours de bonne note. Oui tout était parfait, mais elle n'avait pas imaginé que la guerre causerait plus d'horreur que prévu. Elle avait toujours l'image de ses camarades allongés sur le sol sans vie, certains visages ne lui étant pas inconnus. Quelques mois après la guerre, elle avait reçu une lettre de Poudlard en annonçant qu'elle avait été nommé : Préfet en chef, comme elle l'avait toujours voulu . Harry lui avait été (encore) nommé capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch , Ron lui n'avait rien reçu de particulier, seulement sa liste d'affaires à acheter. Mais après la guerre , Hermione Granger n'était plus la même, elle ne dormait plus, ne mangez plus , ne sourier plus et ne riez plus . Elle passait ses journées à pleurer dans sa chambre. Harry et Ron ne remarquèrent pas le malaise se leur amie. Ginny, elle savait que quelque chose clocher chez son amie, mais ne voulant pas la forcait à parler. Elle voulait savoir pourtant, elle voulait aider Hermione. Un matin fin août, Hermione se réveilla, encore plus triste que la était assise sur le rebord du lit d'Hermione, Ginny lui adressa un magnifique sourire, ce à quoi Hermione répondit par un simple "salut" . Un silence commencé à peser, Ginny le brisa.

"-Bien dormi ? demanda Ginny

- Oui, tu es là depuis longtemps ? l'interrogea Hermione

- Non , quelques minutes pas plus. Hermione , je sais que quelque chose cloche. Tu sais je veux t'aider.

- Non, Ginny tout va bien! s'énerva Hermione, Je vais très bien, je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide !

Ginny avait les larmes au bord des yeux, mais les ravala vite. Hermione n'allait vraiment pas bien. Ginny se leva du lit , est se dirigea vers la porte. Hermione ne voulait rien dire, rien du tout . Elle ne voulait pas que Ginny s'inquiète pour elle. Malgrè qu'elle voulait de l'aide, elle voulait que quelqu'un s'occupe d'elle, mais ne voulait pas que ce soit ses ami(e)s ! Elle se leva a son tour. descanda les escaliers pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Tous ses amis était la : Luna, Neville , Dean,Seamus, harry , Ron et Ginny . La famille Weasley était présente : les jumeaux; Bill et fleur ; Mrs et Mr Weasley avait accepté de loger tout le monde. En voyant Hermione , tous se retournèrent, Mrs Weasley lui adressa un sourire radieux .

- Bonjour , que veux tu as manger? Demanda gentillement Mrs Weasley , Bien dormi ?

- Bonjour Mrs Weasley , salut tous le monde, repondit-elle en adressant un signe de main a la table qui lui repondit par des "salut " incomprensible a cause des bouches pleine , Je vais juste prendre un café, continua-t-elle .

- Mione , cas tu ? demanda Harry qui voyer que sa meilleure amie ailleurs .

- Rien, tout va bien. mentit-elle ,avec un faible sourire. Elle se demanda toujours comment avait-elle fait pour leur mentir aussi bien, on pourrait croire qu'elle avait vécu avec Malefoy toute sa vie. Cette pensé la fit sourire. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle allait vivre 24h/24h avec celui-ci, car en effet Drago Malefoy allait, lui aussi être préfet en chef. Ils auront des appartement spéciaux. Elle baisa instinctivement le sourire apparu quelques secondes auparavant. Le reste du petit déjeuner se passa dans le silence. Ginny et Hermione montèrent dans leur chambre commune, Hermione voulait se faire pardonner .

-Ginny?

-Humm ? repondit Ginny

-Je suis vraiment ...

-Oui je sais, je comprend que tu es sur les nerfs, mais de la a m'envoyer bouler . La coupa t-elle. Hermione baissa la tête, Ginny s'approcha de sa meilleure amie, Hermione pleurait en silence ,Ginny la consola en la prenant dans ses bras.

- Je .. vais aller me laver, ne t'inquète pas pour moi, d'accord? Demanda-t-elle.

-Je ne peux pas , Mione tu es ma meilleure amie, je me ferais toujours du souci pour toi ! répondit-elle

- D'accord. Hermione tourna les tallons et quitta la chambre pour aller dans la salle de bains avec une idée en tête, oublier la douleur par une autre douleur! Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle avait pour habitude de faire sa "douleur " dans la salle de bain. Elle y ressortit 45 minutes plus tard. Elle était habillée et coiffé . Aujourd'hui Mrs Weasley avait programmé la sortie a près-au-lard. Tout le monde était rassembler au salon pour les transplanages. Hermione avait eu le droit de pouvoir transplané , elle allait devoir transplané seule , car tout le monde avait déjà un "transplaneur", Ils devaient se retrouvait devant le magasin de livre scolaire. Mais Hermione n'en avait aucune envie, elle devait se retrouver seule pour faire le point, pour respirer. Elle decida de se rendre au Trois Ballet. Elle s'y rendit a grand pas malgrè le vent glacial qui fouhaiter sur son visage. Elle rentra et s'installa sur une table au fond du bar. Elle commanda une bière au beurre, but quelques gorger quand quelqu'un s'installa sur la chaise d'en face d'elle. Elle releva la tête pour faire savoir son mecontantement , elle ouvit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit . En face d'elle était assis Drago Malefoy.

-Salut Granger . La salua-t-il.

- Malefoy? Quesque tu fais ici? demanda-t-elle .

-Je passais dans le coin. J'ai acheté ce qu'il me fallait pour la rentrée . Et toi que fait tu ici ?

- La même chose. Je n'avais pas envis d'être avec tout le monde. Alors comme sa tu es aussi Préfet en chef ? Demanda-t-elle .

- Oh , oui, ne t''inquiète pas , cela ne me réjouit pas plus que toi . Répondit-il sur un ton moqueur . Hermione drago baissa son regard et il apérçu quelques coupur au niveau du poignet, quelqu'un qui ce serait fait mal en tombant en aurait qu'une , hors la ,Hermione en avait parout sur son poignet , de toutes tailles et surtout quelqu'une était plus profonde. Hermione remarqua le malaise du jeune homme qui fixé son bras . Elle enleva son bras pour le cacher sous la table . Il revint à lui, et fit comme si de rien n'était.

-Malefoy, je t'en supplie ne le dit à personne ! Supplia Hermione .

- Granger ! s'énerva-t-il, tu es folle ! Depuis quand est-ce que tu fais ça? demanda-t-il en gardant le même ton.

- Quelques semaines après la guerre. Malefoy me ... mutilé m'aide à oublier ses horreurs . Leur visage me hante! Tu m'entant ! s'énerva-t-elle aussi. Je veux que tu gardes ça pour toi !

- D'accord, mais je te previent , à Poudlare tu ne feras plus ça !

- Tu crois quoi, je vais t'écouter, je fais ce que je veux ! repondit Hermione avant de se levé et de quitter la table. Il attrappa son poignet et lui repondit sur un ton neutre.

- Tu ne fait pas ce que tu veux à Poudlare, si je vois de nouvelle coupure je vais voir Dumbledore et c'est avec lui que tu devras t'expliquer.

- Essaye et je te jure que je te tue de mes propres mains ! Répondit-elle sur un ton glacial, elle avait employé le même ton qu'aurait utilisé Drago quelques années auparavant . Elle enleva son poignet de sa prise et partie, sans lui laisser le temps d'ajouter quelques chose. Il la regarda s'éloigner et prit sa tête dans ses mains quand elle n'était plus dans son champ de vision. " Mais dans quoi je me suis fourré" seul ses paroles résonner dans sa tête.

o0o0o0o

Harry, Ron et Ginny attendait depuis 1 heures déjà devant la papeterie. Ron commencé a perdre passience et le fit savoir .

- Elle va m'entendre chanter ! répeta-t-il depuis plus 1 demi heure .

-Ron, elle va arriver. Repondit Ginny

- Ginny, Harry, Ron ! s'écria une voie à côter d'eux .

Hermione se tenait la , elle ne pensait pas qu'il serait toujours là après plus 1 heure d'absence.

- Hermione , mais où étais tu passer? On t'attend depuis plus d'une heure! s'écria Ginny .

- Je ne penser pas que vous m'attendrez si longtemps . Je suis désoler .s'excusa-t-elle

- Ce n'est pas grave. Répondit Ron avec un sourire attendri, ce qui valut un regard assassin de son ami et sa soeur.

- Rentrée , je vais faire mes courses. Ne vous inquiètez pas pour moi . Et puis je vais rentrer tard se soir . Dite-le pour moi a Mrs Weasley répondit-elle en s'éloignant.

Les 3 amis s'éxécutèrent et parti. Hermione entra dans un magasin de livre, elle y acheta tous ses manuels. Elle entra dans plusieurs magasins ; nouveaux habille, lives, plume, et toute chose qui pourrait plus être utile a Poudlard. Elle avait encore un peu de sous pour aller manger un morcaux dans un restaurent pas trop cher. Elle avait vraiment besoin de sa . Cette journée avait mal commencait mais elle avait bien fini .

Quelque heure était passer , elle était rentrée et parti se coucher sans même songer a se mutilé.

o0o0o0o0

Quelques semaines après, aujourd'hui c'était la rentrée . Tous avançaient sur le quai de King's Cross , voie 9/3-4. Les au-revoirs n'était jamais gaï , mais cette année c'était bien mieux, Mrs Weasley savait que ses enfants ne craignez plus rien à Poudlard . Hermione s'avançait dans le couloir du train pour rejoindre Malefoy dans un compartiment pour les préfets. Elle se maudissait intérieurement pour avoir recommencé . Elle espérait qu'il ne serait pas assez curieux pour vérifier . Elle entra dans le compartiment , encore vide. Elle s'installa mis sa valise sur la banquette au-dessus, et se plongea dans un livre acheté quelques semaines auparavant : " Aide moi ,Protège moi, Aime moi " Cette histoire lui ressemblait tellement ; une fille se mutiler et se droguer après avoir vécu plusieurs violences étant enfant, elle avait rencontré un garçon qui l'aider jour après jour. Hermione était tombé dessus par hasard . La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit , la faisant sortir de son livre. Malefoy s'asseilla devant elle en la devisageant, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

-Quoi ? L'agressa-t-elle , alors qu'il n'avait encore rien dit , rien fait. Son sourire se baissa pour laisser un nuage d'orage passer dans ses yeux. Jamais on ne l'avait agressé en premier, généralement il agressait et on se défandait, mais jamais le contraire .

- Granger , je t'interdis de me parler sur ce ton, surtout quand je n'ai rien fait ! Alors est-ce que tu as recommencé?

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, je fait ce que je veux! Repondit Hermione en se replongeant dans son livre. Drago lisant le titre du livre , se disant que peut être il devrait l'aider .

- Aide-moi, protège-moi , aime-moi ? De quoi parle-t-il ? demanda Drago .

- En quoi sa peut t'intéresser ? repondit-elle sans quitter les yeux de son livre .

- J'aimerais juste savoir. Repondit-il sincèrement.

- Une jeune fille , qui c'est faite agressait plusieurs fois , elle se mutile et se drogue a ses 15 ans , mais elle rencontre un garçon qui va l'aider à surmonter sa en l'aidant , la protègant et en l' ferma son livre . Elle devait mettre les choses au clair . Elle revé depuis qu'elle avait commencé que quelqu'un la decouvre et vienne l'aider .Même si c'était malefoy , mais elle ne savait pas comment être avec lui :Gentil méchante ?

- Ecoute Malefoy , j'ai vraiment besoin de le faire pour oublier mes douleurs mental , tu comprend ? Elle commençait a pleurais , il avait beau être Drago Malefoy mais il détester qu'une fille pleure .

- Ecoute, je n'aime pas qu'une fille pleure , alors je t'en supplie arrête . Je sais que ce que tu as vécu est terrible mais , pense que grâce à eux vous avez pu remporter cette bataille . Il n'avait jamais réconforté quelqu'un. Hermione lui adressa un faible sourire en signe de remerciment .Elle savait qu'il avait raison. Elle devait mettre ce qu'elle a vu de côter pour vivre pleinement. Mais plus facile à dire qu'à faire, pour elle se mutiler était comme une drogue elle ne pouvait s'en passer la douleur lui faisait comme " du bien" . Même si elle n'avait pas de raison .

- Merci , mais j'aurais du mal à m'arrêter, quand je suis seul je pleur et je ..., elle réflechissa un instant avant de dire , me coupe .

- Mais avec quoi tu te " coupe" ? demanda-t-il , comme s'il savait déjà la reponce .

- Mon rasoir, ou un ciseau quand je suis dans un autre endroit que ma salle de bain.

Drago paru choqué, alors comme sa elle le faisait n'importe où ? Elle était vraiment folle .

- Quoi ? Tu le fais ailleurs? Demanda-t-il

- Tu es bien curieux ! ricana-t-elle

- C'est toi qui me facine, à l'époque tu étais pleine de vie , et maintenant tu es prête à te tuér .

Ce fut au tour d'Hermione d'être choqué , jamais , jamais elle n'avait pensé à se tuer .

- QUOI? Jamais , oh non jamais je n'est voulu me tuer! C'est toi qui est fou . Je me fait du " bien" .

- Tu sais ... Mais Drago n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le train s'arreta .

- Quoi, je sais quoi ? Demanda Hermione , en voyant que Drago se levait , il prena sa valise et sorti du compartiment :

- On n'en reparlera après , vient on doit faire notre boulot . fini-t-il par dire.

Hermione se leva a son tour , pris sa valise et sorta . Ils devaient conduire les 2,3,4,5,6,7 eme année vers leurs moyens de transport réspectif .

Hermione croisa ses amis , ils lui adressa un signe de main avant de monter dans les diligences tirées par les sombrales, que maintenant la plus part des élèves voyers. Hermione se retourna vers Malefoy qui s'occuper d'un 3 e année .

Tout le monde était arriver au château, les 1er année avait été repartie dans leurs maisons, et Dumbledore avait fait son discours habituel de début d'année. Le repas se passait a merveille, sauf pour Hermione qui, se souvenait encore et encore des images qu'elle avait vécues dans cette même salle quelques mois auparavant . Des larmes commencer a lui monter aux yeux , elle se leva et courru vers ses appartements de préfet. Drago Malefoy n'a rien loupé de cette scène, il se leva a son tour et partit en direction des appartements . Il entra et prit la direction de la chambre de son homologue. La scène qui s'offret a lui était terrifiante. Hermione granger en pleure recrocviller sur elle même, un cuter ensanglanter a côter d'elle . Elle releva la tête vers Drago .Et reussi a articuler :

- Aide moi !

* * *

**Salut !ALORS ALORS ? verdict**

**bon j'éspere qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes ?**

**Reviews ?**

**Bsx: Hermione-love-granger-Malfoy**


End file.
